Talk:Jūgo
Age What does "Phisically 16 (Years old) means? :It means that his appearance is that of a ninja the age of 16. Shuhei Hisagi 01:20, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Trivia Shouldn't someone list that Jugo is the tallest person in Naruto in the trivia page? :That's mentioned in the Appearance section. Trivia sections are for information that can't (or has yet to be) integrated into other parts of the article. ''~SnapperT '' 02:54, 2 April 2009 (UTC) But he isnt the tallest anymore because he gave Sasuke some of his skin(or flesh whichever u want to call it) and didnt he look like a small kid so he wouldnt be the tallestNarutosagemaster (talk) 19:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) At that point, he reverted to a small child, but as far as recent chapters have shown, he's back to his normal height. Omnibender - Talk - 19:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The "best friend" sentence Vegerot, you've been adding "because his best friend or" to the article. However, the way you added is ungrammatical. Please add it properly. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I am not sure I am in 5th grade for gods sake! Can somebody add it for me please? Vegerot (talk) 21:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) scales how does Jugo of the Scales reference his dual personality? also, does this have a relation to Onoki? (talk) 23:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Because his personality can tip in one direction with little provocation. "Bipolar Jugo" makes this more obvious. ''~SnapperT '' 02:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I doubt it cuz his nickname is Jugo of the Scales while Onoki's is Onoki of Both Scales Jugo's Picture Even Though Jugo has been in the Anime for 2 episodes he still has a manga picture, I can not edit his page so can someone please change his picture. --Hidan13 (talk) 03:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :There hasn't been a good enough shot to put in...Anything, put in now, will more than likely be replaced after the next episode...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:07, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Height issue Well I do agree that Jugo is the tallest (so far) human character in the story, but there is an issue: since the attack on the eight-tails, he's in a "younger form" and from what I sow in chapter 456, that he is still that height. I don't think his altered state has a height of 202,1cm (he's about a head shorter then Sasuke). Cyrus1 17:03, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :The thing is that we don't know any other height. They comes with the databooks. Jacce | Talk 15:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Plus, we don't know if he's still in his child state, from the most recent chapters, he seems to have reached his normal age again, at least going by his height. Omnibender - Talk - 16:01, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Check 459 page 12, the one to the left of Sasuke is Juugo huh? It appears that he is still a child:-O - MadaraU (talk) 18:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Then he keeps changing, a couple chapters earlier, he was in his regular height. Omnibender - Talk - 21:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Devoured? I have not seen anywhere that says Jugo DEVOURED an entire village, killed yes but not devoure. :It's from the databook. What it means is open to debate. ''~SnapperT '' 03:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) cursed seal should we make a page for jugo's "cursed seal" or "ability", or whatever it is called? (talk) 21:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Should we be saying that Jūgo has a Cursed Seal? Technically he has a natural ability that allowed Orochimaru to develop his Cursed Seal. Jūgo really doesn't have it himself. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :The link to Orochimaru's Juinjutsu is just because the basic attributes are the same. I'm indifferent to it actually being listed in the infobox. ''~SnapperT '' 22:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) What Type is His Cursed Mark Trivia "Jugo's opinion seems to be the only one out of Taka that Sasuke listens to. While Sasuke usually brushes everyone off, he listens to Jugo's advice." Could someone give an example of this? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :It pretty much says that Sasuke listens to Jugo and ignores others. Sting! TenRyuoh! 04:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I know what it says, I don't lack reading comprehension... What I was asking if anyone could give an example of Sasuke listening to Jūgo's advice and ignoring the advice of Suigetsu and Karin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh.The fight with Killerbee,you might need to check there,cuz I don't really remember, Sting! TenRyuoh! 00:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) In the fight with Killer bee, he says to leave Karin because she's gonna to die from amateratsu, and sasuke ignores that. Just throwing it out there. --Hasofcd (talk) 01:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Cursed Seal timeline yo yo first time posting here ever and well i have a bit of a matter to discus jugo orignated the curse seal corect? if's that's true then how did anko get one. i mean by time anko had hers jugo must have been signifcantly younger then when orchimaru aproched him. and before orchimaru met kiddimaru. and yet sasuke and anko have the same curse seal. isn't this a contuality error? i mean recently the anime showed kiddmaru as a younger kid with jugo making it seem that the curse seal thing that orchimaru got must have happend sometime in the last ten years or so. if that's true wouln't that recent scean be an error by the animators? to sum up all i want to know is how anko got her curse seal if orchimaru didn't meet jugo till after her left konoha :We have no idea when Jūgo joined Orochimaru, nor when Anko received her Cursed Seal. Unless we know these details, we cannot speak of any continuity errors. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Curse Seal transplant Shouldn't Jugo's transfer of flesh be a jutsu of somesort? --Hasofcd (talk) 04:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I think so...Then again,it could just be another power granted by the curse mark. Not alot is know about the curse mark. Sting! TenRyuoh! 05:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Chakra cannons Shouldn't his chakra cannon jutsu be listed? Ch 462, pg 4-5--Hasofcd (talk) 05:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's not a named technique, and it's part of his Cursed Seal, the mention at the abilities section is enough. Omnibender - Talk - 13:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Why have so many of Jugo's Cursed Seal abilities been given their own pages? Aren't they all part of the Cursed Seal? --Enoki911 (talk) 05:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Enoki911 :There's been an explosion of articles on unnamed... stuff, recently. We'll see just how unique they are whenever the fourth databook comes out. ''~SnapperT '' 05:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Jyuugo or Juugo? I think its Jyuugo. Tv Tokyo http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/naruto/chara.html 3º Databook http://static.mangahelpers.com/raws/databook3/japflap/088-089%20-%20Juugo.jpg ユ<-- Yu :You should read up on the Hepburn romanisation system. ジュ is rendered as ju. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) KKG? Seeing as Juugo is the source of the curse seals and they being caused by enzymes in his body, should we label this a Kekkei Genkai or Hiden?Saimaroimaru (talk) 05:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :As I understand the term, it has to be inheritable, and by that they mean reproductively, not having someone extracting an enzyme from you and replicating an incomplete form of it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Wrong by your logic Wood Release isn't a KKG and yet is labeled as one.Saimaroimaru (talk) 05:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Who said Jūgo cursed seal was not inheritable? All that I have heard is it is an unique ability that orochimaru discovered in Jūgo. - SimAnt 06:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) By isolating specific enzyemes in his body.Sounds like KKG to me.Saimaroimaru (talk) 06:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :When they were talking about KKG they meant "natural" reproduction. Notice also it was incomplete, Oro may have merely learned the chemical makeup of the protein and made a near replica of it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::How do you know he wasn't born with it? Incomplete? No it wasn't he didn't have control of the murderous urges it gave him, Oroichimaru manufactured a form that made those who gained a copying of it less aggressive than Juugo.Saimaroimaru (talk) 13:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I say he "was" born with it. The copys were incomplete which means that the protein that Oro made was unable to meld perfectly with the other bodies or was not a good enough copy. Moreever, the amount of insane people with curse marks that we saw at that prison implies that the mental part was involved. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'd go insane in one of oro's prisons.... - SimAnt 18:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sounds liek A KKG to me seeing as people with Sharingan implants have drawbacks.When I mean not as crazy I'm not as Bipolar, the dude has a rep for it. Also if born thats means KKG. Thank you for defeating your own arguement.Saimaroimaru (talk) 20:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) A Mutant Talk: Mutations To leave it open.Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC)